


The Games We Play

by Khalindora



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Euro 2004, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalindora/pseuds/Khalindora
Summary: After the loss of the opening game of EURO 2004, Cristiano turns to Ruud for help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written & posted back in 2004 on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously this has never happened!
> 
> Author's Note: Big big thankies to maeglinyedi for the beta, no words can express how grateful I am. *smooches*
> 
> Dedicated to my lil' sis' leetje.

It was hot and humid in the small apartment, the smell of sweat and sex still lingering in the air. Even without clothes Ruud could barely stand the heat; droplets of sweat were running down his chest and he wiped them away with the bedsheets. He desperately needed to take a shower and knew he should head back to the hotel in which the Dutch squad resided. 

But he simply couldn’t tear himself away from the sight next to him. Cristiano had rolled over onto his stomach, clutching part of the bedsheet in his hands and snoring softly. A smile spread on Ruud’s lips. The young Portuguese seemed to be completely at ease now. Gone were the traces of anxiety and worry which had been written all over his face and posture when Ruud met him a few hours ago.

Cristiano had called him, asking him desperately if they could meet. Ruud had barely been able to understand a word of the phone call, as Cristiano was mixing English and Portuguese, talking so fast it sounded like gibberish. When Ruud had finally understood what Cristiano wanted he had agreed without thinking twice. The address Cris had given him turned out to be a shabby motel in the middle of nowhere.

It had taken him ages to get there, avoiding or rather escaping the Paparazzi who tried to follow him. He still wasn’t sure if he had gotten rid of them. There was this tingling feeling in the back of his neck, like being watched. Maybe that’s why he looked over his shoulder at least a dozen times while walking up to the door of apartment number seven.

He softly knocked and heard Cristiano’s deep voice telling him it was open. Ruud shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if the boy knew what was good for him. How could he be so careless and leave the door open?

Sighing, Ruud entered the apartment. A second later the stench of alcohol and sweat hit him like a brick wall. He should have expected it somehow. After all, Cristiano’s voice on the phone had sounded rather slurred. Still, it was making him mad. Hadn’t Cris listened to a word he said while they played and trained for United? Ruud had told him from the start that drinking and partying was something a professional player should avoid at all costs, no matter how young or old he was.

Balling his fists in sudden rage, Ruud stepped forward. Cristiano was sitting on a couch in the far corner of the room, bent forward, holding his head in his hands. On the table in front of him stood several bottles of beer. Well, if the boy wouldn’t listen to his words it seemed he might have to literally beat some sense into him.

But the moment Cristiano raised his head and looked at him, his rage dissolved. There was so much pain and confusion in the Cris’ eyes. Instead of grabbing and whacking him, Ruud wanted to take him into his arms, hold him close and tell him that everything was going to be fine. 

However, he didn’t touch Cristiano. Ruud just sat down opposite of him, waiting for Cris to tell what was troubling him. He didn’t have to wait long. After a shuddering sigh, Cristiano finally told him what was wrong.

“I can’t take the pressure anymore, everyone expects glorious things from me. Scolari, Luis and even my family tell me constantly that the success of my team also depends on how good I play. That I’m supposed to be the missing link they were always searching for. And then I made a mistake, yes, and we lost the game, but it wasn’t my fault alone. Yet none seem to see this.” Cristiano’s words were accompanied by an exasperated gesture with his hands.

Ruud nodded. Judging by the papers he had read in the last few days Cristiano had gone from everybody’s darling to be the new whipping boy of the nation.

“I don’t know what to do. Is there even a chance for me to please them all? I’ve never hated being a player more than I do know,” Cristiano admitted.

Ruud knew that Cristiano wasn’t someone to give things up easily. He had told him once that he wanted to bring glory to the team he played for, no matter if it was for Portugal or Manchester United. So hearing such words from him surprised Ruud quite a lot.

“Why can’t it always be the way it has been at United? I love what they wrote about me in England, it was more than I could have hoped for. Hearing the press praise me and getting the attention was great. It was a dream come true and it helped me so much on the pitch.” 

Ruud just listened to the ramblings. It went on and on but he knew that Cristiano had to get it all out. When Cristiano finally fell silent, Ruud told him the story of another very young and very talented player and his downfall. He never mentioned a name but Cristiano knew who he was talking about.

“Do you honestly want to end like him?” Ruud asked.

Cristiano shook his head. “No. I don’t want to end like him.” He got up and walked over to the window.

“But I do want to show the people what I really can do,” he confessed, raising his head.

”Then go on like you did for United. Show them what you can do and don’t let yourself be put down by one game. Don’t read what the press writes about you.”

Ruud stood up and went over to Cristiano, putting his hand on his shoulder and turning him around. 

“And you have to stop with this sort of shit.” He waved a hand towards the bottles on the table. Ruud touched his chin and made him look into his eyes. “Promise me, Cris.”

For a fraction of a second Cristiano hesitated. “I promise. I do.”

Ruud just nodded, brushing his thumb over Cristiano’s bottom lip. “I don’t want to worry about you more than I already do.”

Cristiano opened his lips and let his tongue brush Ruud’s finger. This was all the invitation he needed, and their lips met in an instant. It was like they hadn’t seen the other one for months, eager... hungry... needy. Their tongues battling for dominance, and Ruud could still taste the beer on Cristiano's lips but instead of turning him off, it fuelled him on.

Neither of them seemed to get enough, as Cristiano’s hands went to Ruud’s hair to pull him even closer, Ruud was devouring Cristiano’s mouth like a starving man. Both were frantically rubbing against each other. When their lips finally parted, the only sound in the room that could be heard were their heavy breaths.

“I need you.” Cristiano’s voice was barely more than a whisper. Ruud hesitated. He wasn’t sure if that was really what Cris needed at the moment. Cristiano seemed to notice the doubt in the Dutchman's eyes. “Please...” he pleaded, and Ruud could not deny him.

It wasn’t their first time, but it was their first time under these sort of circumstances. Usually it had been nothing more than an outlet for both of them. Cristiano being horny and teasing Ruud until he finally got what he asked for. Ruud had struck quicker than lightening, fucking Cristiano hard against the dressing room wall. Cristiano had barely been able to walk afterwards. He had wanted to teach the teenager a lesson, but instead he had done exactly what Cris had wanted and had baited him into. 

And it had continued to go on like this for months. Cristiano teasing him and Ruud reacting to the teasing in the ultimate way. Both had liked it, and both knew that it probably wasn’t more than a fling.

When Cristiano took his hand and lead him into the small bedroom, Ruud knew that whatever happened tonight, they could never go back to that no-strings-attached arrangement they had before.

But all those thoughts vanished from his mind the second he felt Cristiano’s hand slipping under the waistband of his sweat pants and warm fingers brushing over his cock. A strangled moan escaped his lips. The boy hadn’t only talented feet.

Cristiano raised an eyebrow at him, a sly smile forming on his lips as he withdrew his hand. So once more Cris wanted to tease him. Not this time, though. Ruud grabbed Cristiano, pushing him roughly against the wall and grinding into him hard.

The younger one tried to wrench out of his grip but Ruud just pinned him harder against the wall. “Stop the bloody teasing, Cris,” Ruud warned him, his voice sounding dangerously low.

Ruud released his hold on Cristiano and moved his fingers to the hem of Cristiano’s shirt, drawing it up and over his head. Cristiano’s hand went around Ruud’s neck to pull him close for another hungry kiss. How they made it to the bed and out of their clothes, Ruud couldn’t recall later. Not that it mattered to him. The only thing of importance was Cristiano lying naked on his back in front of him.

He traced a soft path with his tongue down Cristiano’s chest and over his belly, leaving no part untouched. Cristiano could barely hold still, as he writhed under him and little wanton noises escaped his throat. Ruud finally had mercy on him. Curling his hand around Cris’ cock, he lavished the head and the underside with his tongue before opening his lips and sucking it into his mouth.

He loved Cristiano’s taste, musky and exotic, just like the way he played. Nothing about Cristiano seemed to be ordinary. Sucking him harder and watching Cristiano fighting against the urge to come was simply magnificent. But he wanted more... and so did Cris.

Releasing the teenagers prick, he leant back. “Lube?” Ruud asked him.

“No.. oil.. kitbag..” was the breathless reply. It took him a few seconds rummaging through Cris’ kitbag until he found what he was looking for. And Ruud was sure he would never again tease the boy about his habit of oiling himself before a game.

True, the oil wasn’t as good as lube and it took Ruud longer until he finally could push more than three fingers through the tight ring of muscles, but judging by Cristiano’s whimpers of approval the Portuguese didn’t seem to mind. At this point his own cock was throbbing with need, leaking droplets of pre-come, and Ruud knew he couldn’t wait any longer.

Positioning his cock against Cristiano’s entrance, he pushed forward slowly. Cristiano’s hands came up, cupping the back of his neck to draw him down for a kiss. It was different this time, slow and deep instead of hard and fast. Ruud pulled all the way out and thrust back in, engulfed by Cristiano’s tight and slick heat.

He kept his pace slow until Cristiano’s cries turned to pleads for harder and faster thrusts. Ruud leant back, taking one of the teenagers legs and placing it over his shoulder, so he could thrust in even deeper. It didn’t take him long to experience the familiar tightening in his balls. He reached for Cristiano’s cock, moving his hands in the same rhythm of his hips, and after a few strokes Cristiano screamed his name, spurting hot seed over Ruud’s hand. As soon as he felt Cristiano clenching hard around him, Ruud found his release too. Throwing his head back, he thrust hard one more time, spilling his come inside his lover.

Unable to keep himself up, Ruud slumped down on top of Cristiano, who put his arms around him. He wanted to stay like that forever, engulfed in this perfect moment of bliss, without worry or sorrow, just sated and happy.

When their breathing had returned to normal, Ruud rolled off Cristiano, drawing him into his arms and holding him close. Just before he drifted off to sleep, he saw a small smile on Cristiano’s lips. 

Their talk had certainly turned into something more, but at the moment Ruud didn’t mind. He was just relieved that he had been able to take Cristiano's mind off the things that upset him so much. 

Ruud leant forward, reaching out with his hand and softly drawing a line down Cristiano’s naked back. Sighing and mumbling, the younger one moved under the touch but did not wake. 

Knowing he could not delay it anymore, Ruud left the motel. He had left Cristiano a simple note containing only one sentence.

'See you in the semi-finals!'

Whatever happened from now on was up to the teenager.


End file.
